


Samuel and George Drabbles

by Bennie133



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Just a few drabbles based from an RP a friend and I have going, cuteness and angst ensues with these two.





	1. Accepted

Samuel Seabury fidgeted in his seat, his fingers grasping onto his messenger bag in the front, fiddling with the piece that allows you to extend or retract the length. After a bit he looked up, right into the eyes of his new boyfriend, George Frederick. He took a deep breath, lickings his lips. "I'm asexual." He finally admitted, eyes casting back down to look at the floor.

  
  


George was good to Samuel, he really was. He had agreed to take things slowly with Sammy, and they were learning how to handle each other, to look out for each other. Just, sometimes it was hard. Samuel wanted to please George, who was always pulling him sweetly closer and gently kissing him, but he didn't want to let him down. But sex had never appealed to him, he never craved that sort of intimacy.

  
  


"I know." George said, looking over Sam, before messing with his hands, as if giving off an 'I'm bored with this' aura. "I'm not blind."

  
  


Samuel looked up in surprise, head cocked slightly to the side as he observed George. "You know?" He reiterated questioningly.

  
  


George sighed, before standing up and pulling off Sam's school bag, setting it down beside the chair he was sitting in, and sat on the arm of that chair, towering over his boyfriend. Samuel wondered if he didn't know George well, if he'd be intimidated. Probably. He used to be. George was tall. "Yes." The man answered simply.

  
  


Samuel swallowed down the fears bubbling up, slowly reaching a hand out, taking George's hand in his. "Does it... bother you?" He found himself asking, trying not to fidget.

  
  


George made a small noise in his throat, "Not horribly." He admitted. "I would've like to be intimate with you in that sense," he began, leaning down and pecking Sam's lips, "However, I am happy with this. Er, even when I don't seem it." He said, now staring down as well. "I know between us we both have issues, after all."

  
  


Samuel smiled a bit, scooting over and pulling George into the chair with him, curling up into his side, tucked under one of his arms. "Yes, we do, but I fully believe in the end, we balance each other out. Yes?"

  
  


George gave a small squeeze, "Of course." He agreed.

 


	2. Sweetest Day

George cracked his eyes open slowly, his mind processing what was around him. The blinds were slightly opened to let in the sun, the windows behind them cracked for fresh air. It was a bit chilly, but nothing his blankets couldn't keep away from him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Samuel must be up, he could smell fresh coffee percolating, the scent carrying through their apartment.

Slowly, he made himself rise, grabbing one of the few blankets on the bed, wrapping it around himself like a cape. He walked through the hallway, cape dragging gloriously behind his trail, making his way to the kitchen. Before he made it to the room, he noticed the petals on the floor (fake, obviously, but not cheap looking), and then the closer he got, the more he experienced. A vase of roses on the table, music playing a soft and sultry Latin beat, and most precious of all, he saw Samuel, clad in his matching lion pajamas, cooking a fresh breakfast.

George rubbed at his eyes a bit, then blinked as he looked around the kitchen. He walked quietly, creeping along the boards, until he was behind Samuel. "I know I'm amazing, but what's the occasion, Sammy?" He asked, plopping his head way down onto Sam's shoulder.

Samuel jumped, startled, before forcing himself to relax, tipping his head to nuzzle at George. "It's Sweetest Day today. I know it's, I know it's not an official holiday, but I wanted to treat you." He said, turning and giving George's cheek a kiss. "Please go sit down? Breakfast is almost ready. I was about to come wake you." He explained softly.

George eyed the food in the skillet, some kind of omelet it seemed, with another skillet full of hash browns, the shredded kind that George preferred. "Ah. Alright." He answered slowly, before gliding across the room, taking a seat.

Samuel hummed a small tune as he placed the food on plates, setting them down on the table. "Oh, one second!" He said with slight excitement, going to the closet, reaching into a jacket pocket, pulling out a small wrapped gift box. He placed it in front of George, "For you." He said with a small smile, face flushed.

George blinked, looking to Sammy, then the gift box. He grit to teeth together, fists clenching up. "I don't want it." He said, pushing it back towards Samuel. He ignored the hurt look that flashed across his boyfriends face.

Samuel fidgeted, before picking up the box. "Are you sure you don't want to open it? I thought you might like it, Georgie..." he said quietly, holding it near the tall man.

George huffed, smacking it out of Sam's hands into the floor, "No, I don't want it, and I don't want this breakfast!" He said, feeling frustrated. "I didn't know!" He said, trying to convey what he was feeling.

Sammy bit his lower lip, taking a few calming breaths. His eyes got a bit more moist, giving a glazed, "Georgie, what's wrong?" He gently inquired, sitting down next to George, carefully reaching out and taking a hand, gently rubbing to soothe.

George palmed at his face with his free hand, before looking at Samuel, trying to not feel angry with him, he knew better, even though his body wasn't listening. "I didn't get you anything." He managed to get out, his words having felt stuck in his throat. "It's not fair. I didn't get you anything." He murmured, glaring at the floor.

Samuel was silent a moment, before scooting George's chair a bit, straddling his lap and hugging him closely, ignoring the fists behind his back. "George, I know. I didn't expect anything from you." He murmured softly, gently. He kissed his temples, then his nose. "I just wanted to treat you. I expect nothing other than some cuddles." He said with a soft smile.

George buried his face in his neck, taking another deep breath to help control his anger, before slowly nodding. "Okay."

Sammy beamed, "Excellent. Now." He said, holding the gift up. "Will you please open it for me?" He questioned.

George gave a silent nod, taking the gift. After a slight hesitation he opened it, pulling out a coin, twisting it between his fingers. He frowned, looking to Samuel.

"It's a coin from the late 1700 hundreds from England. You always talk about how history of England is one of your favorite things, and you tend to like that time period best." He explained, offering a small smile. "Do you like it, Georgie?"

George watched Samuel for a few moments, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Sammy."


	3. Anxiety

The house was silent. All cars were neatly parked in the driveway. Not a good sign. George unlocked the door and stepped into his home, placing his shoes neatly beside the door in their designated shoe spot, loosening up his tie. "Samuel?" He called out, stepping further into the apartment. When he heard no response, his frown grew, and he began to unbutton his jacket as he looked around. "Sammy?"

The tall man checked the bigger rooms first, before checking smaller rooms, such as closets and the bathrooms. Finally, in a nook and cranny hidden away from plain sight, he found Samuel in the guest bedroom, arms wrapped around his knees, head resting on his forearms. "Samuel." He spoke softly, kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong, precious boy?" He cooed softly, trying to draw Sam out of his little shell. "Is your anxiety acting up?" He inquired, taking off his jacket, draping it around his lovers shoulders.

A small whining noise escaped from Samuel, though he still didn't stir, making no motion to move. George sighed, petting Samuel's hair a little, "I'm going to pick you up, and move us somewhere a little more comfortable, alright?" When got a small noise back, he tipped his head. "Is that alright, Sam?" A tiny nod. "Good boy."

George reached his arms through the space between Sam's arms and chest, maneuvering carefully and grabbing the smaller man, lifting him up, until he was able to get his hands under his thighs, bringing him up until he was sitting and laying against George's chest. "I've got you." He murmured as Sam squeezed himself against him.

They made their way into their own bedroom, where there was a big comfort chair for them to read at. George settled down with Samuel in his lap, the man breathing on his neck. "Did something happen while I was out, my little lamb?" He asked, caressing his hair. When he received a no from the shake of a head, he hummed. "Just crept up, did it?" A nod yes.

George hugged the small man, kissing the top of his head. "How about we just sit here until you feel like you're ready to talk?" He felt a smile against his neck, another nod yes. He whistled a simple melodious tune, careful not to he too loud knowing Samuel didn't like loud things when he was like this. As they sat there, George could feel Samuel slowly relaxing, melting into him. "There you are." He murmured as Sammy finally peeked up at him, giving a sweet peck to the lips.

"'M sorry, Georgie." Were the first words that stumbled out of Samuel's lips. His small hands were fisting George's short, "I'm sorry."

George frowned, placing his hands on Samuel's face, gently cupping and kissing him, then the tip of his nose. "There is no need for you to apologize, sweet boy." He murmured, kissing his forehead. He gave him a short smile, before burying his face in Sam's neck, peppering him with kisses, making the man squirm slightly on his lap.

"Georgie." The man said, voice bordering on a small laugh. He was smiling though, which is what George wanted. "How was work?" He asked, holding on close.

"It was boring without getting to see you." He murmured, "Come have lunch with me tomorrow?" George asked, taking Samuel's hands in his own, kissing his knuckles, then his palms.

Samuel smiled, "Of course." He answered, leaning in and taking a kiss for himself.

George hummed, nuzzling his boy. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind also helping me shower?" He asked with a raised brow. "It's been a long day." Samuel flushed a little, though he nodded anyway. George beamed, "Good. Let's go, Samuel mine."

They shared one last innocent kiss, before heading off to shower together, taking their sweet time as they enjoyed it's warmth and being able to simply kiss and touch.


End file.
